tcrcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Horsemen: B's Arrival
The Horsemen:ß's Arrival and The Horsemen:Ikari's Arrival were books written by Chartees focusing on a group of teenagers known as The Horsemen and their friends. In Ikari's Arrival they have grown and added more members but the core members are narrowed down officially to four. Members of The Horsemen * '''Boris Malco: '''Boris is the only member to serve the original purpose of The Horsemen. He is one of the most trusted friends Agent Omega had before the Destruction of Faridea. * '''Chris Parehoñez: '''A violent and skilled person, Chris was entrusted with many deadlier tasks that The Horsemen had. His stealth capabilities allowed him to win over many villains. * '''Sef Iwadas: '''Sef is a person with a cultural taste. Having no experience in the newly revised purpose of The Horsemen, he did not join the others much in Ikari's Arrival. * '''Tav: '''A person of musical mystery, the IDO Archives never managed to tell who Tav really was in The Horsemen. Tav however had showed a lot of interest in music and rumors claim he is a composer in the modern era. * '''Sal Ranlue: '''One of the more childish members of The Horsemen, Sal is known for his abilities in programming and technology. He is regarded in programming but he does not fare well with socializing in terms of not hurting others by accident. * '''Rian Nillois: '''The self-proclaimed sixth member of The Horsemen, he was the more secretive and anti-social type among the rest. IDO Archives mention a sixth Horseman but never get much information on it. * '''Adette Regina: '''One of the new members of the revised Horsemen, she is known to be charming among them and was considered their negotiator at times. * '''Hallie Clear: '''One of the new members of the revised Horsemen, she was Adette's closest friend and companion. She assisted the Photography Club in their activities after their meeting. * '''Jasmine Villa: '''One of the new members of the revised Horsemen, she used to be the Field Captain of the legendary Team Three who led the assault in 1987. Purpose of The Horsemen Originally, the group was made by Sef Iwadas to avoid hostilities among them since they all had at one point a common interest in fellow classmate Adette Regina. When Rian Nillois went missing, their group suffered a major blow and had to recover. Soon enough, the Horsemen are faced with another task. A mysterious Agent Omega and ß Anderson are fighting over the location of their old friend and their purpose was temporarily redirected to locate Rian Nillois. When the Anderson Facility was destroyed, the group was disbanded and went their separate ways. Another Arrival happens however resulting in the death of their friend Rian Nillois again and Adette Regina and Boris Malco prompt an immediate search, fearing the return of their old nemesis...or something worse. With this, the main purpose was to stop all opposing Detective Heads at all costs. Unless they were all destroyed, no one will remain safe. That legacy was put up to Ryan Nillois who mysteriously dissapeared... ß's Arrival When Agent Omega accidentally reveals himself in a wild panic, The Horsemen are threatened and move in to find Agent Omega who held a mysterious paper leading back to them and a sixth Horseman. They try to find Agent Omega with the help of Adette Regina and Hallie Clear but realize something bigger is in play when they receive a note from a mysterious ß and an encounter with Kangie and Veronica Anderson. After several setbacks, ß is on the defensive as the whole bunk of IDO and The Horsemen work together to find ß once and for all and destroy him/her. The Anderson Facility is destroyed and ß is assumed dead. With this, Faridean officials and the United Nations call for a widespread evacuation of Faridea. Category:Groups